


I Put A Spell On You

by JustSimpleThings



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMFs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Geralt of Rivia loves it up the ass pass it on, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sleeping Together, Succubi & Incubi, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimpleThings/pseuds/JustSimpleThings
Summary: Geralt of Rivia may yet be surprised by a certain annoying bard. Could it be that he had underestimated Jaskier's capabilities?------Non-canon compliant. Alternative first meeting; Incubus!Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 727
Collections: Witcher Smut





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon compliant; alternative first meeting. Incubus!Jaskier.
> 
> This is basically just porn! Because I couldn't restrain myself... 
> 
> Non-betaed, any mistakes are my own.

Geralt could admit it to himself that he was starting to feel a little frustrated about his latest mission. Just a tiny little bit.

He sighed and settled in to sharpen his knives – an activity he normally found soothing. He had only been at it for what felt like moments when there was a loud ‘snap’ and he saw that he had snapped the honing rod clean in two because of the force he put on the device unintentionally.

‘Fuck.’ He muttered to himself, throwing the now useless object aside.

He made his bed for the night and went over all of the information he had learnt during the day about his latest assignment.

There was little to go on in terms of information, although everyone in the village seemed to agree that the problem was an incubus - a male sex demon - that took hold in their village. So far, two women were dead – drained of all their life force, found dead in their bed in the morning.

There were no witnesses, save for one occasion, where the inn-keep opened the door and found a previous victim in the throes of passion with a man who was ‘glowing’. As soon as the creature realised it was being watched, it leaped through the open window and disappeared. The man never saw the monster’s face, nor did he notice anything strange or remarkable about the man, not even his hair colour – so that was a dead end. According to the inn-keep, as soon as the creature left, the woman - who seemed awake seconds - fell asleep and could not be roused until morning. She had no recollection of the activities that took place and denied having invited anyone into her room.

The newest victim was Geralt’s client’s betrothed, who was found naked yesterday at the edge of the forest. She was still alive, although unconscious and unresponsive – it remained to be seen whether she would ever wake up or not.

Geralt sighed heavily as he settled in for another poor night of sleep spent on the hard rocky ground, under the woman’s window. He was camping out here because he obviously could not sleep in a maiden’s room – so the maid’s mother was sleeping next to her instead, guarding her daughter. Based on what Geralt knew about incubi, they certainly could not teleport – so the creature would need to sneak the girl out if he wanted to have his way with her again. Therefore, the best plan of action seemed to be to wait around and catch the creature in the act.

So Geralt thought.

This went on for several days, which turned into a week. The girl woke and she was fine. Everyone was happy, although the incubus was not captured yet, so Geralt offered to stay around for another couple of weeks, in exchange for food and a room at the inn. The villagers were pleased and the money was gathered quickly, which did brighten Geralt’s mood quite a bit! Perhaps finally, he would get a few week’s worth of paid holiday, where he actually had nothing to do, unless another attack took place during this time, of course.

On his first night at the inn, Geralt slept like a brick. A week of sleep deprivation had definitely depleted his reserves, so he finally had a great night’s sleep in what felt like forever. By the time he woke up, the sun was high in the sky, so he guessed he had missed breakfast but he hoped he might still catch lunch, so he made his way downstairs, only to be greeted by a horrible screeching male voice.

_“When a merry maiden marries,  
Sorrow goes and pleasure tarries;  
Every sound becomes a song,  
All is right and nothing's wrong!”_

The source of the singing seemed to be a young man, who was garbed as if he frequented higher circles as well – Geralt would have guessed he may be of noble descent, perhaps the son of an impoverished noble family who decided to become a bard and earn his coin that way. How he earned anything Geralt could not fathom…  
The bard had quite an audience by then – several of the man sitting around had joined in and others were goading them on with loud clapping and cheerful shouts. The song seemed to be nearing its crescendo.

_“When you marry merry maiden,  
Then the air with love is laden!” _

The bard spun around at that moment and looked Geralt straight in the eye. It felt like the man was ogling him blatantly, and Geralt suddenly felt an urge to look away. The man turned back to his audience as if nothing had happened and jumped on top of a table.

_“Every flower is a rose,  
Every goose becomes a swan,  
Every kind of trouble goes  
Where the last year's snows have gone;”_

Geralt looked on with some fascination as the man managed to sing and dance his way to the edge of the table.

_“Sunlight takes the place of shade  
When you marry merry maid!”_

The song ended with a huge roar from the whole room as the bard jumped a sommersault over the tables and landed on his feet eloquently, bowing in front of his audience. Coins flew at him from every which direction.

‘Now that’s an easy profession’ Geralt thought to himself, although the remark felt less sarcastic than truly bitter in that moment.

The man gathered his coins, and Geralt went to fetch his lunch. Thankfully, it seemed that the bard was done for the day, so Geralt settled in to eat his meal in peace in a far corner of the room, away from prying eyes.

He did not take more than two bites, before the bard spun around on his heels and began to walk towards him. Geralt tried to pretend not to notice but it all became pointless when the bard addressed him.

‘Hello good Sir! I have been waiting to see you for quite a few days now – the inn-keep tells me you are a Witcher.’

Geralt gave the man – not much older than a boy, really – a level stare, trying to convey exactly how much he cared for this conversation.  
The man wasn’t fazed.

‘Ah it is true then!’ He exclaimed. ‘You aren’t denying it. Fascinating.’

Before Geralt could ask what was so fascinating about that, the man gave a slight bow. ‘Definitely somebody who has performed at royal courts before’ Geralt thought.

‘My name is Jaskier of Oxenrut, former bard of the court of Cintra.’

‘The Cintra that has just been levelled by Nilfgaard’s army?’ Geralt asked before he could stop himself.

‘That’s right I’m afraid. Thankfully I wasn’t there when that happened, otherwise I couldn’t have sang the tale! There are not many tales to sing about nowadays, especially not happy ones. Hmm, but perhaps we could help each other out, Witcher- I hear that you have some… image problems?’

Geralt raised one eyebrow to show his incomprehension.

Jaskier coughed.

‘The Butcher of Blaviken?’

Geralt sighed. Oh yeah. That.

He needed to stop this bard before he got any stupid ideas into his head.

‘Look, Jaskier… I barely have enough money to keep myself fed and clothed on a good day. I will certainly not pay you to ---’

‘Who said anything about payment?’ Jaskier interrupted him. ‘No, no, no! I should pay you for providing me with singing material – if you would… because you see – real tales make the best songs, I find!’ Jaskier looked at Geralt with a sly look. ‘Sooo… do we have a deal then? I will help you reform your name and in exchange I get to accompany you on your adventures to write stories about your -doubtless – heroic feats! And ---”

‘No’ Geralt interrupted him, flatly. ‘I have no need for you, and it would certainly make my life and my job a hell lot of easier if I did not have to worry about a human meddling into my things. The answer is no.’ He stood up, deciding that the only way he will get to eat in peace will be if he takes his food to his room.

Jaskier looked at him with a dejected face, appearing less enthusiastic now.

‘I see… I am sorry I bothered you... but I will be around for a few more days…’

Geralt was about to repeat his answer, but Jaskier silenced him with a hand gesture.

‘Forgive me, I see I’ve overstayed my welcome. Let us talk about this again tomorrow.’

Jaskier left in a hurry after that. Geralt sighed but was relieved to be finally able to eat without an audience, as it should have been from the beginning.

And if he felt a tiny bit guilty about having chased the young man away, that was just his own idiotism. He had nothing to be apologetic about. Nothing.

********************************************************

But Jaskier did not come back the next day. Or on any day that week, or the following week.

Geralt found himself wondering about the strange young man now and then. He was so brash, carried himself so confidently… and yet, he seemed so deeply unconfident at times! He was a mystery to Geralt. He himself had always known what he was worth – fair and square. He did not feel the need to show off or to be humble – yet this boy… this young man – during their brief conversation, Jaskier had gone from appearing overconfident and obnoxious to making Geralt feel some genuine pity towards him – because he looked so disappointed when Geralt turned him down – as if the world was ending! As if Geralt’s opinion mattered… as if he wasn’t a stranger.

But Geralt had other matters to attend to, so he did not think of Jaskier often, instead occupying himself by doing some detective work, trying to find a new lead on the incubus.

Long story short, the incubus never revealed itself again. After three weeks, the village people admitted that the beast must have left, as there were no new reports of attacks happening, whereas in the past they used to happen at least weekly. So Geralt settled up to leave.

Of course, that is when Jaskier showed himself again, right when he was leaving the inn.

‘The inn-keep told me that you are leaving today. Let me go with you please! I promise I won’t be an inconvenience – I have my own supplies, you needn’t worry about me at all…’

Geralt looked into his soul – and he decided.

‘Okay.’

‘Really, I …’ Jaskier stopped his monologue abruptly. ‘Oh, okay?’

Geralt shrugged.

‘Yes. As long as you don’t expect me to protect you or to care for you in any way. You can provide your own food and accommodation.’

‘Oh great!’ Jaskier said, almost shouting in delight. ‘Yey, I’ll get my kit then! Wait for me!’

He left before Geralt could answer… Oh well. The boy could catch up.

********************************************************

‘That really wasn’t nice! You just left me there!’ Jaskier grumbled when he finally caught up to Geralt. Which had Geralt smirking – catching up with him was an accomplishment in itself, as he kept a rigorous pace and he left no trail after himself.

‘Never said I’d wait for you. ' He drawled. 'I said you could come. You could.’

Jaskier gave a long-suffering sigh. Geralt stole a glance at the young man walking next to Roach. He did look a bit dishevelled; he probably had to jog to catch up to Geralt. The jogging made his normally elegantly coiffed hair become a bit ruffled and it gave the youth’s pallid complexion a bit of colour. It looked good on him, Geralt thought. Not that Geralt cared much about appearances.

The next hurdle came when they were settling in for the night. It was late autumn, so the nights were getting cold. That would have been fine because Geralt could create a fire that would create enough ambers to keep him warm through the night, but what he had not expected was that Jaskier would pour a whole bucket of water on the carefully arranged firewood because he tripped on a stick. Right as the sun was setting down.

There was no way they could gather enough dry wood to build another fire at that point. They had to accept that there would be no fire that night.

It was hard to be mad at Jaskier because he was so apologetic.

‘Please, allow me to give you my spare blankets at least! It really was my fault.. I shouldn’t have,… I’m such a…’ he mumbled something inaudible to himself, cringing in on himself, clearly expecting Geralt to go off on him again. Instead, Geralt sighed. God knows why but he felt no desire to alienate Jaskier from himself. Instead he patted the ground next to himself.

‘Come over here, don’t be an idiot. If there is no fire, we must huddle together for warmth, or we will freeze. Consider that your punishment.’

Jaskier seemed shocked for a second, but then his expression turned into a sly smile.

‘Well, that’s not much of a punishment now, is it?’

Geralt felt confused. Was that…? Did Jaskier really just insinuate…?

And then the false confidence was gone again, and Jaskier shot him another worried look, scratching at his nape idly.

‘Oh, but what if we get attacked by creatures during the night? God knows what may be lurking around in this forest…”

Instead of replying, Geralt opened his satchel and pulled out the torch he kept for emergencies only. Using a few clever tricks, he managed to light the torch in a few moments. Then he took the few candles he had left in his kit and put them up around them, creating a circle of fire. He said a few incantations and it was done – a simple protection circle. It’s purpose was to keep outside what was not in the circle at the time of the summoning – it would alarm them if any creature: monster, human or animal entered the area with ill intent.

‘There’ he said. ‘This will protect us. You don’t have to worry about your beauty sleep, bard.’

Geralt aimed to sound mocking, but his last words came out more kind than he intended them to be. Jaskier must have picked up on that as well, because a slight blush graced the young man’s cheeks… Geralt felt warm suddenly – which was strange because he knew the fire wasn’t making him warm, it wasn’t strong enough for that. He shrugged the feeling off.

‘Right’ Jaskier mumbled. ‘Thank you… I really appreciate that. And for what it’s worth… I’ll try to be less of a nuisance from tomorrow onwards. I promise. I learn quickly!’

‘I have no doubt’ Geralt said, trying to cut Jaskier short because the man’s self-deprecating words were making him feel uncomfortable… He wished Jaskier would be an arse again, so he could mock him and they could laugh it off. But Jaskier was still looking at the ground in front of himself morosely, avoiding Geralt’s gaze.

‘Damn.’ Geralt muttered.

Jaskier looked up, clearly startled.

‘Come. Here. ‘ Geralt said intently, indicating the place on the ground next to himself again. ‘You can sleep here tonight, it will be warm enough. And tomorrow’s a new day.’

As far as Geralt was concerned, he was done talking for today. He felt exhausted. Quite exhausted compared to how brief their journey was so far. But then again, being around Jaskier kept him on edge. He supposed he felt tired because he wasn’t used to this amount of human interaction. ‘Pathetic...' His inner self snickered.

Just as Geralt told him to, Jaskier settled in next to Geralt obediently. There was a gust of wind and the candles flickered around them briefly. Suddenly, it felt impossible to stay awake any longer. Geralt fell asleep looking at Jaskier’s back.

********************************************************

‘Wake up Geralt… wake up… You can wake up now.’

A soft male voice was calling to him. He opened his eyes, although it was difficult to do so. He felt pleasantly relaxed as if he had had a good night’s sleep… but as he opened his eyes, Geralt was surprised to see that it was still dark around them. It wasn’t morning yet. Based on the stars above them, it must have only been around midnight.  
Geralt tried to move and noticed that he couldn't. Then suddenly, Jaskier's smirking face loomed into his vision.

‘Oh no, Witcher – in this game, we are playing by my rules! It was very nice of you to create a circle of protection around us. I do hate it when others disturb my meal.’ Jaskier licked lower lip seductively.

Geralt’s eyes widened in horror. Oh, no! How could he have been so stupid? The incubus… the incubus is a male demon… Who seduces its victims… and Geralt let a _man_ befriend him… In a village where he knew an incubus was at large… Wow. Stupidity. Carelessness.

His feelings must have shown on his face because Jaskier grinned widely.

‘Yes, Geralt, it is me… I am the incubus. I was so pleased when you came along! A _Witcher_! All that raw life energy in your superhuman body… Do you know what you look like to me, compared to an ordinary human being?’ Jaskier asked him, caressing Geralt’s neck as he leant closer, now almost whispering into his ear.

‘That sounds like a rethorical question, so I won’t bother to answer.’ Geralt grunted, still testing the bonds restraining him. Unfortunately, they appeared to be well -made and sturdy. Gerald had a hunch that they may have been magically re-enforced because they felt unbelievably sturdy.

Jaskier laughed melodiously. Then he grabbed Geralt’s throat, choking him to the point where it was truly becoming difficult for him to breathe. Jaskier’s face loomed over him ominously, split in a wide grin.

He punctuated each word by squeezing Geralt’s throat even tighter until he was wheezing, his lungs beginning to hurt from the lack of air.

‘You. Are. A. _Feast_! A rare, rare treat, Geralt of Rivia… If only you could see your own life force… Yours shines so much more brightly than anyone else’s I’ve ever seen!… I’ve lain with elves, with kings, with sorceresses and mages… _None_ of them had half the shine you do. Such sweet-sweet aroma!’ Jaskier leant in, inhaling Geralt’s scent heavily, starting from the back of his neck and creeping up to the top of his head. Geralt was truly desperate for air by this point. Just when he thought he would black out, Jaskier released his chokehold. Geralt sucked in the air with abandon… the next thing he knew, his open mouth was covered by Jaskier’s own. The bastard was kissing him.

He was still so disoriented that he couldn’t protest for the first few seconds of the kiss. He felt Jaskier’s tongue caress his broken lips, which he had chewed bloody while he was being choked. Blood mingled with saliva and saliva with blood. Then he could feel Jaskier smile against him. He pulled away.

‘Thank you… You are truly mine now.’

 _‘Wha’?’_ Geralt thought in a daze. What is he on about?

‘It was very kind of you to offer your blood to me. That has sealed the bond. You cannot break free of my hold now; you are mine as long as I please, Geralt. And believe me, I won’t let you go until I’ve sucked you dry.’

The words still registered – he understood what Jaskier was saying, yet… Geralt found he wasn’t scared by them. He felt a deep yearning to be sucked by this creature. In fact. Literally.

He ground his erection against Jaskier’s thigh to make a point.

Jaskier laughed.

‘Oh how eager! Lovely, lovely Geralt… you are so lovely… I knew I had to have you, as soon as I laid eyes on you… It was so hard to restrain myself – to not just take you right there and then, in the middle of that dirty inn when we first met! Do you remember?’

Jaskier was peppering Geralt’s face with little kisses as he spoke, all the while working on untying the bonds that held Geralt captive earier.

Geralt nodded.

‘You looked breathtaking’ Geralt said. He was a bit surprised at his own bluntness, but – it rang true. He did think the young man was breathtaking when he saw him on top of that table.

Jaskier blushed again.

‘Oh, thank you, love! I thought the same about you. It was so hard to play at being this weak, insecure young boy… but I felt that it would lure you in for sure. Every time I pulled that card, you reacted so beautifully...’ Jaskier chose that moment to grab Geralt’s erection through his clothes.

‘Ahh!’ Geralt couldn’t help but groan. The sensation was much more pleasurable than it should have been. Once the feeling settled, and he felt a bit more in control, Geralt licked his lips. ‘Not true.’  
Jaskier furrowed his brows and looked at Geralt’s face in genuine puzzlement.

‘What isn’t true, my love?’ Jaskier began to move his hand, massaging small circles around Geralt’s pubic area and his thighs, still through his clothes only.  
‘Ah… You…’ It was getting harder to think by the minute, but Geralt grit his teeth and forced himself to continue with what he wanted to say. ‘It… wasn’t just you acting coy. I liked it when you were a prick too.’

Jaskier seemed shocked for a second, then he laughed yet again, his biggest laugh yet. Geralt felt a sense of warmth, knowing that he was the cause of Jaskier’s joy… that he was happy and pleased because of him. Because he was clearly pleased. The incubus wiggled his eyebrows.

‘Oh _really_?’

Geralt just closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Jaskier’s clever-clever hands on his crotch.

‘Yes.’ Nothing felt more natural than to be honest. Why pretend? Somehow he knew that he was fucked – he was under Jaskier’s spell... but he couldn’t make himself care at the moment.  
Something strange happened then. Jaskier’s face took on a tender, almost vulnerable expression. Geralt could sense the shift and he sat up slightly.

‘Jaskier, my dear... What’s wrong?’ He tried to make a soothing gesture, by putting his arms around Jaskier. The man accepted it gratefully, snuggling into Geralt’s chest.

‘I… This feels too good to be true. I know you’ll hate me in the morning… and it’s… Sad.’ Jaskier muttered in a low voice.

It was Geralt's turn to furrowed his brows in confusion.

‘What? Why would I hate you? I clearly have a crush on you.’

Jaskier just swayed his head side-to-side slowly.

‘All the more reason, my dear… You’ll hate me for having forced you to confess it.’

He said simply, as if it was a given.

‘But you didn’t.’ Geralt spoke up again, just being honest, as he seemed to have no filter at the moment.

Jaskier shook his head.

‘Yes, I did not force you, but I sort of… Well, you must have noticed. My saliva – it acts as a truth serum, and it also amplifies your desire for me. Even if you would only have found me slightly attractive to begin with… You would find me irresistible now. And you wouldn’t want to hurt me. It doesn’t mean that that’s how you really feel.’ Jaskier sighed, looking resigned. Geralt hated it, he wanted to wipe that expression away. He took Jaskier’s face in his hands.

‘You say the saliva is a truth serum and an aphrodisiac. Is that correct?’

Jaskier shuddered against him.

‘Co- correct.’ _‘How can he still think so clearly?’_ Jaskier thought, feeling confused and almost panicked. Usually people under his spell could barely utter one-word sentences, nevermind holding an intelligent conversation with him. But then… he _is_ a Witcher... He is amazing… _And what if he comes out of the trance in the middle of the session and snaps your neck?_ – Jaskier chose not to address that particular worry.

Geralt continued, oblivious of Jaskier’s dilemma.

‘So then… Your spell should not alter my previous memories of you.’ Creases appeared on Geralt’s forehead as he concentrated to follow his train of thought. ‘Yet I remember… From the moment I saw you… I thought: ‘How sweet’. I thought you were interesting. You kept surprising me: being coy one moment, then assertive in the next… I wanted to figure you out. To know the _real_ you.’

Geralt looked so earnest as he was looking into Jaskier’s eyes that Jaskier felt spell-bound by them – _the irony!_

Geralt was looking at him like he needed to say what he was saying.

‘You are fascinating, Jaskier. I don’t say that about people often.’

Jaskier felt like his heart was going to explode. Geralt tugged on his hand, making Jaskier look back at him again.

‘And I felt like this… before the spell. That wasn’t altered. That’s how I felt. So. There.’

Jaskier felt himself snicker at how awkward Geralt sounded, saying that… he was still himself, even as he was confessing these things. _He was himself…_

To his mortification, Jaskier felt his eyes begin to moisten with unshed tears. His vision was blurring… They needed to stop this… This was supposed to be about feeding, not… love. Incubi did not fall in love…

 _Than again, they say Witcher’s didn’t have feelings, did they?_ Jaskier mused... And yet… Geralt did, right?

Jaskier steeled his resolve and moved away a bit, to refocus himself on what he came to do. And boy, was it a beautiful sight. He had possibly the most beautiful man to ever have walked on the Earth laid out in front of him, wanting him.

There was no mistaking the erection that was tenting Geralt’s pants – it looked huge, even trapped in his pants as it was – but regretfully he was still very-very overdressed for what Jaskier intended to do. Both of them were in fact.

Jaskier made some hand-signals, murmured some simple incantations and summoned a warming charm inside the circle. Hopefully, the protection circle would help the spell linger around longer, so they wouldn’t get could during their lovemaking.

Geralt noticed the shift in temperature and looked up at Jaskier.

‘Nice trick! I’ve never heard of that one.’  
Jaskier was flushing again.  
‘Ah. Thanks?’ Quickly, he shrugged and summoned his self-assured, sexy side again. ‘ Well! It is warmer in here now. How about we both get undressed, mmh?’  
‘Great idea.' Geralt said, and he began to divest himself of his clothes immediately. Jaskier did the same.

Regretfully the candles didn’t provide much lighting, but they could still make out each other’s silhouettes as they undressed. Every time Geralt’s eyes raked over Jaskier’s increasingly naked body, the incubus felt like his heart was going to skip a beat.

Finally, they were both naked and they pressed their bodies together. To Jaskier’s delight, it was Geralt who initiated the kissing this time. Geralt took over, pressing Jaskier down under himself, and devouring him, for there was no other word to describe what the other man was doing! He was taking Jaskier’s mouth like he owned it, doing incredible dirty things to it, while his hands wandered to Jaskier’s chest, caressing the sensitive skin around his nipples. Jaskier shuddered.

The thing is: sex always felt good. (Because it was feeding, duh.) But also… sex feels good. Period. Not very good sex still feels... _good_. Jaskier has slept with plenty of virgins; once they received a taste of Jaskier’s saliva, they were always enthusiastic and that was enough to make the sex pleasant. But this… this was on a different level. Geralt was good at it. Not just enthusiastic. Well, he was both - Jaskier conceded in his mind.

‘Shit you are good!’ Jaskier moaned, feeling overwhelmed.

Geralt gave out the most primal grunt and grabbed Jaskier and heaved him over, onto his front.

Jaskier was frightened for a second, because he was basically being thrown around like a ragdoll by a man who was easily three times stronger than him. But thankfully, Geralt did not maul him, instead, he settled behind Jaskier, pulling his legs apart carefully, but assertively, and pushed his tongue straight to Jaskier’s hole.  
Jaskier did not have to feign the whimper that left his mouth. The clawed at the ground, holding on for dear life as Geralt grabbed his arse with both hands, almost managing to fit the small mounds into his hands and pulled them apart, only to bury his face even deeper into Jaskier’s crack. Jaskier almost found himself blushing. This was so dirty, he certainly did not experience this often, but Gods, did it feel good! It was amazing. Jaskier felt his own pleasure and also Geralt’s pleasure, as it reverberated through their bond. Geralt was licking him, gently at first, with long, shallow laps, from his balls to his hole and back, while tugging on Jaskier’s cock with his wet hand slowly, carefully. Then, as Jaskier became more vocal, Geralt’s licks became more centred on his hole and he was jerking him off with brutal efficiency now. Jaskier screamed as he reached his first orgasm. Geralt licked him through it, being careful not to overstimulate Jaskier’s oversensitive cock at this point. Jaskier gave a shuddery sigh.

‘That was… great.’

Geralt smirked.

‘Glad you found it adequate. Although I’m sorry I brought you off so quickly.’

Jaskier looked confused for a second, then he laughed.

‘Oh, no silly! I’m an incubus, remember? Sex demon. I can come as many times as I want to, and I have no refractory period. See?’ Jaskier gestured towards his already growing erection to make his point. Geralt’s face was comical.

‘So you’re like a woman, in a man’s body?’

This time it was Jaskier’s turn to smirk.

‘I can assure you… I am very much a man.’ He said, nudging his erection against Geralt’s side suggestively.

‘Fuck!’ The cursive just left Geralt’s mouth, seemingly an involuntary reaction.

‘That’s the idea!’ Jaskier said mischievously. ‘But who should do the fucking, I wonder?’ Jaskier forced himself to keep his voice light and playful, although inside he was trembling as he waited for Geralt to answer his question.

Geralt seemed to give the matter careful consideration before he replied.

‘I haven’t tried being on the receiving end so far in my life, although I’m not adverse to it, per se.' He trailed off. Jaskier's heart was beating in his throat as he waited for Geralt to continue. 'I know I enjoy giving, so that shouldn’t be a problem.' He said, seeming to have finished his monologue, but then he looked at Jaskier's face abruptly. 'What do you want?’ Jaskier froze. Geralt was looking at him again, as if Jaskier’s opinion _mattered_. As if _Jaskier mattered_. He gulped nervously.

‘I – umm – ‘Jaskier stuttered. 'I… ' The incubus felt himself hesitating although he knew what he wanted - he wanted to fuck Geralt, no question about it. Jaskier liked being fucked as well, but in that moment, he wanted to conquer Geralt, to invade him, to mark him as _his_. If this would have been anyone but Geralt, he would never have asked for his partner's preferences - he would have just taken what he wanted. His ‘victims’ would enjoy whatever Jaskier gave them anyway – the incubus saliva made anyone willing and receptive. But with Geralt… _well_. It was different because he was still sentient, still himself - Jaskier told himself.

 _'And because you have a crush on him.'_ His unconscious supplied unhelpfully. Fuck, Jaskier was fucked…

He worried his lips anxiously between his teeth, wondering whether he should lay out his cards, knowing that Geralt may reject him. And what would he do then? He had never been rejected in his life! Jaskier never gave anyone the chance to do so, putting them under his spell with his saliva before he ever proposed any sexual activity to a partner.

‘Are you okay?’ Geralt asked, his brows creasing again, giving him that deep, soulful look. He looked so earnest - no, Jaskier corrected himself, he _was_ earnest, because of the spell. _Crap…_ Jaskier swallowed noisily.

‘Look Geralt, I … I very much would enjoy being fucked by you, but… I can’t help but wish… I would like to fuck you too. If you are amenable to it?’ Jaskier cringed at the insecurity in his voice. He NEVER sounded like that when in incubus mode. What the fuck?! Geralt was turning him into an insecure mess! Jaskier tried to duck away and covered his face in shame.

‘Sssh, it’s okay...’ Geralt said, softly, slowly. He did not do anything but moved one of his hands to caress Jaskier’s back, massaging it gently until Jaskier found himself relaxing into it and peeking back up at Geralt. Only to find that he was smiling, again, but this time, it was a much softer smile.

‘You really _are_ adorable...’ Geralt practically whispered, as he leant closer and began to kiss and nip at Jaskier’s nipples. Jaskier gasped. His nipples had always been very sensitive, although usually, he did not like it when people toyed with them… but the way Geralt was doing it, it felt reverent, like it was his honour to be doing this and he was determined to do a good job at it. Jaskier startled when he felt one of Geralt’s hands encircle his slightly flagged erection, bringing it swiftly back to full hardness with a few skillful strokes.

Geralt looked up at Jaskier. ‘Well, will you fuck me then?’

Jaskier gagged.

‘I... uh... sure!’ He hastened to obey the request. He felt like a drowning man as he hurried to express his gratitude. He slid down Geralt’s beautiful, perfect body, and went straight for his cock, taking it into his mouth.

Jaskier moaned as he was hit by Geralt's sharp taste in his mouth. His scent was much headier here, close to the source of his arousal. He began to explore the beautiful member, taking his time to lock it from root to tip, caressing Geralt's balls with his other hand. Fuck, did Geralt have a magnificent cock! Just the perfect shape, nice, long and lean, ever so slightly curved... It was truly no hardship for Jaskier to be doing this, to be caressing it with his mouth. He moaned as Geralt have a little thrust and Jaskier's mouth was filled with smooth hardness, the range of precome on his tongue evident.

Geralt groaned and flexed, seemingly in an attempt to restrain himself. Jaskier tapped on his skin lightly to signal that it was okay, hoping to encourage the other man to move freely.

‘Sorry!’ Geralt said, gritting his teeth. Jaskier shook his head, trying to convey that Geralt had misunderstood and he got the message then. He started to thrust in and out of Jaskier’s mouth, very carefully at first, and then, when Jaskier hummed enthusiastically, he became a bit bolder, venturing into Jaskier’s throat. Oh, what a delightful feeling it was to feel his throat stuffed with this beautiful cock that was only his, _only his_ for tonight to do with as he pleased…

Geralt was becoming more and more absorbed in fucking Jaskier’s mouth, so Jaskier took this opportunity to begin his preparations. He carefully slid in a finger next to Geralt’s cock into his own mouth, gathering as much slippery saliva as he could. Then, he brought the finger carefully to Geralt’s entrance – not penetrating it yet, just caressing the muscle with the pad of one finger.

Geralt seemed to be unsure at first, giving little acknowledgement of what was happening. His brows furrowed, but he kept on thrusting into Jaskier’s mouth and his erection remained hard. So Jaskier took that as encouragement, and using even more saliva, he slid in the tip of his finger. Geralt paused for a second, seeming almost overwhelmed. Jaskier chose that moment to give the head of Geralt’s cock a strategic lick, while wiggling his finger very-very carefully. Geralt moaned. The sound was unlike anything he had uttered during the night so far.

‘Fuck, fuck, Jaskier..!’

‘More?’ Jaskier asked, still unsure, needing to hear Geralt’s answer.

Geralt nodded, eyes wide ‘Fuck, yes! Yes! ‘S good…’

If Jaskier would have been touching himself, he would have come right then. As it wss, he scrambled to get Geralt’s cock back in his mouth and concentrated on wiggling his finger, slowly easing it further into Geralt’s tight channel. He could definitely tell that the man was a virgin. He was tight, and tense.. but eager and he kept bucking back onto Jaskier’s fingers and bucking forward into Jaskier’s mouth. It was exhilarating to feel Geralt begin to relax into Jaskier’s touches, as if his body was beginning to trust him. Jaskier felt how it became easier to wiggle his finger in Geralt, so he felt confident that he could try adding a second finger now.

Geralt swore when Jaskier pushed the second finger in.

‘Jaskier, I’m…! I’m close…! Nggh.. ‘

Jaskier just nodded, but did not release Geralt’s cock, or remove his fingers. He simply slowed his ministrations down, until it was only Geralt who was doing the moving.

‘No, please!’ Geralt keened almost. ‘ I… Need more…!’ He gasped, straining, trying to chase that high again, without the stimulation, but failing. He was almost thrashing around at this point.

‘This is… Ahh!… ‘ It was almost pitiful to hear Geralt’s frustrated little grunts, as he tried to increase the tempo to get back to where he was, teetering very close to his first orgasm. Jaskier almost felt sadistic as he let Geralt suffer on. He really wanted to see – just what would Geralt do, to satisfy himself?  
As it turns out, the answer was simple. What he usually did.

‘Jaskier!’ Geralt snapped, in his most commanding voice, and Jaskier felt himself shudder under the intensity of it. ‘For Fuck’s sake…! Do… something!’ There was no disobeying this tone. Jaskier caved, and resumed his oral ministration, while slightly moving his fingers as well.

Geralt’s moans returned almost immediately. He was grabbing Jaskier’s hair this time, as if he wanted to prevent him from stopping again, which made Jaskier want to smile. The cocky bastard. Always getting his way… But he couldn’t say no to him.

Once Jaskier had two fingers in Geralt’s arse, seated to the hilt and Geralt was grinding on them enthusiastically, he decided that this would need to be enough, because Jaskier couldn’t wait anymore. His patience had limits as well. He removed his fingers abruptly, Geralt gasping at the feeling of sudden emptiness. Jaskier just gestured to him to stay, as he lept up to grab the oil from his bag. He was always prepared, of course. He went back to Geralt, pouring some of the oil onto his cock and some into his hands. He made sure to press some oil around and inside Geralt, as well as onto his own cock. Geralt’s panting has slowed down as he was watching Jaskier preparing himself. It was as if he was looking at Jaskier’s cock for the first time – which he probably was, because although he had his hands on it earlier, he wouldn’t have had a good look then.

Compared to Geralt’s, Jaskier’s cock was shorted and slimmer, but not by a large margin. Jaskier was still generously endowed, especially considering his size and stature. Geralt was right to be intimidated, if he was, but Jaskier wanted to reassure him, because he knew that this could be pleasurable, would be pleasurable, if only Geralt could trust him.

‘Geralt- ’ He said softly. ‘It’s okay. Anytime you need me to stop or slow down, just tell me, okay? I want you to enjoy this…’ Jaskier felt more insecure by the second, as he teetered there, hand on his cock. He sighed. ‘We don’t have to if…’

Geralt grabbed his hand.

‘Stop it. I said I want it. Do it.’

Jaskier felt a rush of desire pool down his spine and he nodded violently.

Resolve steeled, he took Geralt’s slightly softened erection into his hands, using his still oily hands, to spread some of the oil onto him. Geralt seemed to relax immediately, Jaskier could tell through feeling their bond that this felt pleasurable to him. Emboldened by the reaction, he focused his attentions on Geralt for a minute, giving his cock a nice, slow massage, and using his other hand to massage and tease his hole as well, which began to respond to his touch again, pulsing this time, as if demanding to be filled.

Finally, when Geralt let out one of those needy moans again, Jaskier felt that he was ready. He steadied his cock at Geralt’s entrance and pushed inside, slowly, very slowly, while he continued jerking him off.

Geralt tensed slightly as he felt the initial penetration. It burned, but the handjob was pleasant, and the pain began to feel not so bad. It actually added to the pleasure, in a weird way, which felt surreal. And something else – Geralt felt as if he could feel Jaskier’s pleasure as well – and as he looked up at Jaskier, sure enough, he could see that the man seemed to be struggling not to thrust into Geralt’s body, not to overwhelm him – but his face belied that this was exquisite torture for him as well.

Geralt was surprised to find that the penetration did not hurt anymore once Jaskier’s cock got through the initial resistance. Suddenly, Geralt was able to relax and he moved a bit to experiment with the new feeling – which had unexpected consequences.

Geralt and Jaskier cursed at the same time, Geralt in pleasure, and Jaskier because he almost came from Geralt’s sudden movement.

‘Oh, Gods, Jaskier, it is good! Move! Move!’ Geralt began to move on him, and Jaskier indulged him as well. It felt incredible to be inside the willing body of this man that he admired, that he never thought he could have… and best of all, to do it with his permission. Jaskier wanted to make sure that Geralt would not regret having placed his trust into him.

Jaskier halted Geralt, who moaned pitifully. Although Jaskier loved to see Geralt’s expressions, he knew that it would be easier to hit that spot if Geralt was on his hands and knees, so he pulled out and prompted Geralt into the new position. He pushed himself back inside carefully, and this time Geralt moaned when he did – as if he enjoyed it, as if he was getting pleasure out of accepting Jaskier into his body.

‘I am, you idiot.’ Geralt said. Whoops, he said that out loud? ‘Now move, you fucker!’  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He swore loudly, saying every obscenity that came to mind as he buried himself in Geralt’s incredible tightness. One of this thrust’s was so forceful that it knocked Geralt’s hands from under him, so he ended up on his elbows. Then it was his turn to cuss wildly, as apparently, the angle became even better.

‘Yes, yes, Jaskier, I will…!’

Jaskier did not say anything, he did not think, he was just instinct and movement. He kept that rhythm, focusing on that rhythm, not changing anything, just hitting the same spot deep inside Geralt’s body with a single-minded focus. It was indecrible, when finally, after what felt like an eternity, Geralt convulsed underhim. He almost bucked Jaskier off, while he gave sobbing sounds, curling in on himself. The voices and the feeling of Geralt’s channel rippling around him brought Jaskier’s resolve as well; he pushed in and ejaculated with a voiceless shut, collapsing on top of Geralt when he was done. Geralt let him, he didn’t even grumble. They stayed like that, in a messy, sated heap, for a good long while.

Finally, Jaskier pulled out, but he snuggled up into Geralt’s side, to stay in contact with him, tangling their legs together. If Geralt’s huffs were any indication, the other man was enjoying basking in the afterglow as much as he was.

‘That was…’ Geralt said, swallowing.

Jaskier nodded.

‘Yeah. Good.’

‘Good’ Geralt said affirmingly. Then that characteristic crease appeared between his brows. ‘So now… will I forget all of this come morning?’

Jaskier paused.

‘Mmh.. good question. I’m not sure actually. You see, you are the only Witcher I’ve ever lain with and well, you seemed to have been remarkably aware of what was happening.. so I would say – maybe you will remember some of it, but not all of it. May be a bit like when somebody is quite drunk, and they sorta remember what happened the night before, but not every detail, if that makes sense?’ Jaskier said, cautiously, staying prepared in case Geralt got angry. He didn’t.

‘Hm.’ Geralt stayed quiet. Jaskier fidgeted.

‘The truth is, I really don’t know. I’m sorry.’

I even suck at this – Jaskier thought remorsefully.

Surprisingly, Geralt still stayed level-headed.

‘I get what you are saying’ He said. ‘I think I’d prefer to remember. Even though you are an asshole who may have just drained me of all of my life-forces.’

‘Oh my God, the life-forces!’ Jaskier just came back to reality as if a switch had been flipped. Shit! Did he drain Geralt too much? What if he wouldn’t be okay? Truth to be told, he never intended to kill Geralt during their first fuck. He hoped to have many fucks with him before and if he decided to kill him – as he usually did with most of his victims. But kills were sometimes accidental with incubi – an incubus could get carried away and accidentally kill a victim unintentionally. That rarely ever happened to Jaskier now, but it did happen when he was younger and less experienced – it was a loss of control… And what just happened… Jaskier was totally out of control!

Jaskier felt panicked as he scrabbled to grab the runes from his bag. Placing the runes on the vital points of the body (forehead, heart and groin) he could get a reading of anyone’s life force, so he quickly explained what he was doing to Geralt and asked him to stay still. It was harder to do the reading than usual, as his hands were shaking and he kept placing the runes in slightly wrong places (just a touch to the left, or to the right…) so the result kept coming up as invalid. He was a nervous wreck by the time he finally got a reading.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Jaskier gasped, so relieved that he almost started to cry. Geralt looked at him with a bewildered expression, so he hastened to add: ‘You are fine! More than fine! If that wasn’t impossible, I’d say… you’re stronger than before. But that can’t be, because I don’t feel weak either…’

Geralt shrugged when Jaskier said that.

‘Do you need help to check your own life force?’

‘No, thanks’ Jaskier said quickly, adjusting the runes to do a simplified version of the test. It showed that Jaskier’s life force had increased by about a-fifth. That wasn’t a particularly large feeding, but it would be enough for about half a week or so.

‘Oh.’ Geralt said, when Jaskier summarised the results. ‘Well fuck this, I’m way too tired to be thinking about this. Can we sleep finally?’

Jaskier grinned.

‘Yes of course, your Majesty! Just let me end my spell.’

How that happened was unclear for Geralt, because he feel asleep as soon as Jaskier said that.

Jaskier was relieved to see that as he uttered the words that ended his incantation, Geralt was out like light. So his spell did work on him the way it did on other people, in some respects at least!

Now came the hard decision, he thought as he stood, looking around. To run, or not to run?

On the one hand, if Geralt remembered last night and wasn’t happy about what happened… he may snap Jaskier’s neck. Which would be regretful.

On the other hand… if he does remember and Jaskier isn’t there in the morning… well, he may find that rude. And then he might not want to see Jaskier again, which would again, be regretful.

On the other hand, if Geralt wakes and does not remember anything… Jaskier will find that… you guessed it: regretful.

‘Fuck my life!’ Jaskier muttered, as he made his choice. He was trembling but determined as he snuggled up next to Geralt, just as he suggested he do last night (before they became lovers). At least, Geralt couldn’t be angry about the snuggling because it was starting to get damn cold here now that the heating spell was wearing off. But Jaskier was too wiped out to cast another one.

Slowly, but surely, as he listened to Geralt’s deep and even breathing, he was lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

********************************************************

When Jaskier woke, he was alone.

He sat up, startled, and looked around. For a horrible second, he thought that Geralt had left without him, because his kit was nowhere to be seen. But then Jaskier looked around and noticed that Roach is still there, tied to the same tree she was tied to yesterday. Thank goodness! Geralt would never leave Roach, so he must be nearby then.

Jaskier tried to wake himself up by splashing some cold water in his face, to no avail. He felt tired and groggy, almost as if he was the one was put under a spell last night.

‘FUCK!’ Jaskier bellowed, as Geralt jumped down next to him, out of nowhere.

‘Good morning to you too ‘ Geralt drawled, looking smug.

‘Oh my God, what the heck.. why..? ‘ Jaskier shook his head, still trying to catch his breath from the sudden scare. ‘Whatever, you’re a prick…’

Geralt just kept on glaring at him, in that inhuman way.

‘So… ‘ Jaskier drawled. ‘About last night…’

‘What about it?’ Geralt asked.

Jaskier squinted.

‘Do you… remember?’

It was a stupid question. If Geralt didn’t remember, he wouldn’t know that he doesn’t. Yet Jaskier obviously can’t very well ask him: ‘So do you remember that I fucked you last night?’. He was stuck.

Geralt continued staring at him, as if Jaskier was speaking gibberish. Jaskier felt the hope inside his chest flail and die.

‘Nevermind!’ He said, grinning, and turning away, in case he couldn’t cover up his hurt expression perfectly. It would be okay. He could do what he always did. Keep feeding on Geralt, and just… enjoy it…

Than he got smacked in the head.

‘Owww! What the fuck?!’ Jaskier whined. His head really smarted!

‘That was for attempting to suck the life force out of me, and for intending to seduce me without my consent…’

  
Jaskier gaped.

‘Intending to…? What do you mean? I _did_ seduce you…!’ Jaskier looked away, feeling ashamed.

Geralt smirked.

‘You wish.’

It was Jaskier’s turn to stare uncomprehendingly.

Geralt drawled. ‘Didn’t you think it was a _little bit_ convenient how I was able to stay sentient during our coupling and that my life force didn’t dwindle significantly? Well, as much as I would like to take all the credit… It was thanks to this amulet, which I got from a Sorceress named Triss.’ Geralt said, pulling an amulet out from under his shirt. ‘I did not take this off last night, and you didn’t notice. This amulet minimises the effects of any charm cast onto the wearer and it reflects the charm back onto the person who cast it. So they become equally incapacitated as well.’

Jaskier looked confused. Then he gasped.

‘Wait, are you trying to say that yesterday, we were _both_ under an honesty charm and an aphrodisiac charm? And that we both sucked at each other’s life forces… equally?’

Geralt shrugged. ‘That’s probably the effect in a nutshell, yes.’

Jaskier started to laugh… It all made sense now! He couldn’t believe how vulnerable he felt yesterday… no wonder, because he had no filter! He was completely honest with Geralt – just like he was!

After the initial relief, Jaskier’s expression turned stormy again.

‘Still… I guess you are not happy that I attempted to coerce you, huh?’

  
Geralt did not grace him with a response.

Jaskier nodded solemnly.

‘I see. Well.’ Jaskier stood up, gathering his things. ‘I… thank you for sparing my life. I appreciate it. And… I promise to leave you alone from now on.’ Geralt didn’t say anything, just continued to stare. Jaskier nodded. ‘Goodbye.’

Geralt sighed. Jaskier felt a little offended. He could have at least murmured ‘ _Farewell_ ’ or something…

He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly when Geralt pulled him back by the cape of his robe. Into a rather insistent kiss.

Jaskier felt as if all of his limbs had turned into jelly as he leant into that kiss and against Geralt’s strong body.

Then Geralt pulled away and just… scowled.

‘You _are_ a little shit.’ He said, as if that explained everything.

‘Um. Okay?’ Jaskier said, still trying to figure out what to do. ‘So, am I allowed to stay then? If I want to, that is?’ Jaskier cringed. It was pretty obvious what he wanted, based on Geralt’s reactions.

Geralt just sighed, again, levelling Jaskier with a calculating glare. ‘You will cause me a lot of trouble.’

It wasn’t a question, but Jaskier answered anyway.

‘Probably.’ He grinned. ‘But hey! Look on the bright side! We could have lots of _incredible_ sex!’ He ground his body against Geralt’s suggestively.

Geralt just growled. ‘I hope you like being taken rough and hard. Because there will be payback for this.’

Jaskier shivered.

‘Tha- that’s exactly how I like it. Sir.’ He added the ‘sir’ as an afterthought, just to irritate Geralt, but something glinted in the Witcher's eye when he said that. He looked… downright hungry now. As if they didn’t just have a sex marathon about 6 hours ago.

‘Careful what you wish for, Little One.’ Geralt whispered in a voice that was even deeper than his normal speaking tone. Jaskier just grabbed Geralt’s lapels and held on for dear life.

END


End file.
